Crazy for my best friend
by Cryzzel
Summary: Kyoya and Tamaki decide to hit it off with each other after the Ouran high festival, resulting to another kind of relationship in their lives. But it wont be easy for these two boys when both their fathers find out. [TamaxKyo , YuzuruxYoshio]
1. Chapter 1

Warning: This is a yaoi fic, the 'M' says it all, so if you don't like man love the 'back' button is a click away :D . Tamaki x Kyoya x Tamaki. Yuzuru/Yoshio.

This was written by me and my friend (nitwittie on FFnet) when we were high on Ouran episode 24 and 26 hahaha. We were playing Round-robin with the boys ;)

Also, the full uncensored version is at my Livejournal Yukishuii , just in case anyone else want to blow their mind out. Its chaps 1-5.

Summary: Kyoya and Tamaki decide to hit it off with each other after the Ouran high festival, resulting to another kind of relationship in their lives. But it wont be easy for these two boys when both their fathers find out. TamaxKyo , YuzuruxYoshio

**XXX **

"Tamaki..."Kyoya whispered, watching in silent agony as his love danced the night away in the arms of Haruhi.

"Suki da..."

"Tama-Dake." Kyoya suppressed his feelings. "I'll wait," he whispered quietly. "I'll wait."

Tamaki sneezed delicately. His brow furrowed slightly. As if he were affected by a gravitational pull, his vibrant eyes roamed through the crowd to rest on the lithe form of Kyoya.

"Kyoya," Tamaki muttered a bittersweet taste on his tongue. "You're not too late, Kyoya."

Kyoya, shocked, stepped back when he saw Tamaki look at him. What?

Gods, Tamaki looked splendid in the crowd but what? What did he say? Should he, Kyoya Ootori, walk closer and ask?

He felt a little scared though. Why didn't the man continue dancing with Haruhi? He pushed his glassed up and walked coolly closer towards Tamaki.

Tamaki met his stare and excused himself from Haruhi's company. He walked forward to meet Kyoya halfway.

Haruhi frowned at Tamaki but shrugged and went to find the refreshments.

"Arigato, Kyoya," Tamaki said pleasantly. "I know you were the reason why Haruhi reached me in time."

Kyoya shrugged, cool as a cucumber. "You do now? Well for once you're not such an idiot now are you? You made the whole club worried. I personally felt like killing you. But that would waste my time wouldn't it?" Even if he sounded calm, his heart beated 100 times faster than it usually did.

If he had the guts he would have gone closer to Tamaki. Would there be merit in trying that out?

Tamaki beamed and glomped Kyoya. "Mon Ami! Mon Ami! Mon Ami! Kyoya!"

Kyoya couldn't help it. He smiled and hugged the clinging Tamaki. The blond stopped and stepped back a little. They stared at each other, entranced.

"Tamaki."

"Kyouya."

Tamaki wasn't surprised Kyoya hugged him. It was rare, oh yes. But, it was different this time. What was he to do? He didn't know exactly. All he knew was that Kyoya was taking up much of his mind that moment. All he was thinking of was Kyoya.

"Kyoya I-" He started to say, and then stopped. Would Kyoya think he was nuts? They were BFF's for like FOREVER; Kyoya could stand anything he did. But this was just overboard.

Kyoya raised his brows, still entranced by the beautiful looking blonde in front of him. "Tamaki" he said in a breathy voice.

"I want to show you something," Tamaki said quickly.

He grabbed Kyoya by the hand and dragged him off to the gazebo he and Haruhi had once hidden in .Kyoya frowned.

"I've been here before, Tamaki. What is it that you want to show me? "Kyoya sighed impatiently as Tamaki pulled him behind the gazebo and into a clearing.

"Look at the stars!" Tamaki whispered in awe.

Kyoya stared at Tamaki, "The stars? Tamaki there are people waiting for us at the festival," he said impatiently. "We can look at the stars-." Tamaki grabbed his face and turned it up to see the stars.

"The stars Kyoya! The stars! It's so sparkly!" Tamaki said.

Kyoya was forced to see the stars. He blinked as the light from it glinted against his glasses.

He smiled. "Yeah…sparkly."

Tamaki looked at Kyoya and licked his lips nervously. "Kyoya?"

Kyoya faced Tamaki, eyebrow arched. "What it is?"

Tamaki suddenly leaned forward and pressed his lips to Kyoya's. Just as soon as it began, it was over.

Tamaki looked vaguely ashamed of his actions. "Gomen ne."

Kyoya blinked.

Tamaki fretted. Oh shit, he thought, I did something very, very bad. "Sorry Kyoya, you could ignore that hahaha."

Kyoya blinked a couple more times. Tamaki fretted some more.

Alas Kyoya said, "How can ignore something like that?" He pulled Tamaki's sleeve so the boy stumbled closer to him. When he did, he kissed Tamaki. "Or that?"

"Why?" Tamaki whispered, eyes avoiding Kyoya's. "I've caused you so much trouble...why?"

Kyoya sighed. This was not going to be easy. "Tamaki, you have never caused me more trouble than I could handle and even then it was far from a bother. I care for you, Tamaki. You were my first real friend. There is something about you that makes people feel special. I don't know how to convey my feelings."

Tamaki smiled at that. "Arigato, Kyoya. You think too highly of me sometimes."

Kyoya smiled, "Baka, Tamaki," he said touching his cheek, "The time when I don't want you to realize your mistakes you realize it. When we want you to, you don't. You're the worst ever."

Tamaki's hand went to cover Kyoya's, which was on his cheek and he nuzzled into it. "But you like me?"

Kyoya seriously couldn't help but give him that smile, the smile only meant for Tamaki. "More than you know it. More than my merits and even more than my investments."

Tamaki's eyes widened, then he laughed. Kyoya frowned. "What?!"

The blond laughed happily. "I think you know how to handle this pretty well. Kyoya! Mon ami! Mon ami!" His voice dropped into a whisper as his lips were yet again against Kyoya's. "Mon ami"

Kyoya licked at Tamaki's lips, asking for entry. The soft, petal-like, lips parted and their tongues met. Tamaki moaned as Kyoya's tongue traces his teeth and set his own organ on fire. Kyoya pulled back and kissed down the exposed throat, smirking as another moan was caressed out of Tamaki's throat.

"That feels nice," absentmindedly muttered Tamaki. His hands snuck up around Kyoya's back.

Kyoya's arms went around Tamaki's waist and pulled the blond closer to him as he continued kissing Tamaki's throat. He then licked the nape of his neck causing ripples of pleasure down Tamaki's spine.

Tamaki clung onto Kyoya as he moaned in pleasure.

"Kyoya...we can't, not now, not here," Tamaki breathed.

Kyoya's glasses flashed in amusement. "We should depart hastily then."

"What about the guests?" Tamaki cried in horror, forgetting about his previous arousal for the moment.

Kyoya pressed his leg in between Tamaki's eliciting a gasp. "I thought so. Let's go, Tamaki. Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai can take care of the guests."

"We have more important things to worry about." Kyoya's smirk was positively wicked.

Tamaki blinked a little aroused. "But the guests"

Kyoya sighed. "Okay Tamaki, choose the guests or this?" It was obvious from his previous answer what Tamaki wanted.

Tamaki looked up at him, his purple eyes clearly full of lust. "Of course you," he breathed against his neck pressing his lips against Kyoya's neck.

Kyoya wicked smirk was on. "Perfect. And can I say what idiots we are for putting on so much of clothes?"

"It's okay, I like undressing. It's refreshing and gives me a reason to put on new clothes." Tamaki ignored the rolling of Kyoya's eyes.

"I'll have my driver take us to my home," Kyoya said.

He grabbed Tamaki's wrist and walked briskly towards the car. The driver was leaning against the car, much to their relief. Tamaki quickly got into the car, followed by Kyoya.

"Take us back and quick," Kyoya ordered the driver, and of course he did as he was told.

On the way back Tamaki, being the imp he was couldn't wait and obviously decided to lean in and capture Kyoya's lips, like he did not have enough of it. He peeled off his own coat first, it was getting hot. He pressed his palm against Kyoya's chest and slid down to feel him.

Thank goodness there was a black screen divider between the backseat and the driver.

Kyoya caught Tamaki's wrist and pulled him into his lap. "How very naughty of you."

"Perhaps you should punish me?" Tamaki buried his face into Kyoya's shoulder.

Kyoya ran a hand down Tamaki's neck and sharply tugged it close to his own face. "Believe me, I will."

Tamaki bit his lip and shifted his hips. Kyoya grunted and chuckled when Tamaki's eyes grew wide at the hard length poking him.

"Kyoya-sama, we have arrived," called the driver through the intercom.

Tamaki flung open the door into the driver's surprised face and pulled Kyouya out of the car. They raced to Kyoya's room, unable to prevent themselves from kissing madly.

Kyoya's back hit against his closed door with a thud.

"I should keep the door open often to prevent miscalculations like these." Kyoya said ignoring the pain on his back.

Tamaki laughed and he turned the knob and opened the door to Kyoya's luxurious room. The bed was just a few feet from them. He wrapped his arms around Kyoya's slim waist. Kyoya leaned over to lock his door. "Can't be too careful."

Tamaki couldn't help but bite and suck at his neck when he leaned over to lock to door, "Always calculations, so cute." Then he dragged Kyoya all the way to fall on his bed.

Kyoya grunted at the impact and Tamaki's weight. That was soon forgotten as Tamaki quickly straddled his hips and ripped open his shirt. Kyoya refrained from wincing as the buttons flew off in all directions and hit him in the face.

Tamaki chuckled before licking his face slowly. Kyoya decided it didn't hurt so much anymore. He sat up slightly and allowed the shirt to be pulled off completely.

Kyoya's upper body was now completely exposed. Tamaki slid his tongue from his face all the way down to his throat where he bit and sucked, leaving a nice sweet mark. He continued sliding his tongue slowly to Kyoya's chest. Where he left a trail of butterfly kisses.

Kyoya moaned and sat back a little, his hands flat on the bed as Tamaki continued tasting him. He then moved to Kyoya's left nipple where he licked once. He chuckled when he saw Kyoya flinch a little.

Tamaki moaned inwardly. He had wanted to make Kyoya lose control and now he had just found Kyoya's weak spot. Humming lowly, Tamaki's breath ghosted over the erect nipple before he began to nibble at it, eliciting needy moans from Kyoya.

Kyoya was breathing heavily now. Tamaki moved his head to please the other nipple. If this went on Kyoya would definitely loose control at this point. And he didn't want that to happen so soon.

His hands went up to Tamaki's shirt and he started unbuttoning it. Tamaki being a good sport helped him take it off, his mouth still on Kyoya's nipple. Once that was off both of them were half naked. Not really enough, Kyoya thought as his hands attacked Tamaki's pants.

Tamaki grinned wickedly and raised his hips before shucking the pants. Kyoya's eyes travelled to the large bulge in Tamaki's silk pink boxers. The pink hurt Kyoya's eyes, which gave him more incentive to remove them. He vaguely wondered where Tamaki had found the boxers, but lost control of his thoughts once the boxers were gone.

Kyoya stared. Tamaki bit his lip and shifted nervously. "Like?"

Kyoya, as usual kept his cool when he saw Tamaki's well lengthy cock. But honestly, inside he just lost it.

Tamaki was nervous; he was getting even harder with Kyoya's dark eyes on him. "We..Well.."

Kyoya then leaned all the way down and licked the head of it. "Better than the pink boxers."

Tamaki arched into Kyoya's tongue and groaned. "Kyoya."

Kyoya got the hint and slowly licked down the erection, flattening his tongue in the process. Tamaki whimpered at the rough texture that was slowly driving him up the wall.

"More."

"You're being selfish, Tama-chan," Kyoya purred. Without warning he dipped his head low and swallowed the length of the cock.

Tamaki screamed.

Tamaki couldn't take it, it was just too much, and Kyoya's hot slick wet mouth engulfing his hard throbbing cock.

He was going to die damn soon if Kyoya didn't stop .Kyoya then continued sucking on Tamaki. Kyoya himself was on the edge but of course he'd show none of that.

Tamaki thrust his hips up making Kyoya take it all.

Kyoya pulled back, gagging slightly. He gave Tamaki's cock a quick lick then pulled Tamaki into a deep kiss.

"I want you in me," Kyoya said, voice husky.

Tamaki flushed. "I've never..."

"I know." Kyoya pulled Tamaki on top of him. "I'll guide you through it."

He grabbed a tube of lubricant from the side drawer. Uncapping the lid, Kyoya poured a liberal amount onto Tamaki's fingers.

Tamaki blinked at Kyoya when he put a certain liquid in his hands.

Kyoya quickly threw off his pants and boxers and nearly killed Tamaki – his soul just flew out of his body.

"You like?" it was Kyoya's turn to smirk. He guided Tamaki's lubed hand down, down till Kyoya's pretty hole.

"Just put it in," Kyoya said breathlessly.

"How-, how do you know this?!" Tamaki asked a bit surprised. He was still unsure but he couldn't deny that Kyoya was fucking hot right this instant and he could come any moment now.

"I'm Ootori Kyoya, I know everything." He gave a devious smile.

Oh that just killed Tamaki; He captured Kyoya's lips as he pushed his middle finger in gently at first.

Kyoya pulled away from the kiss. "Faster Tamaki, I won't break."

Tamaki obliged and pushed his finger in a tad more forcefully. Kyoya's hands fisted in the sheets as he bucked into the finger. It was Tamaki's turn to smirk. He twisted his finger sharply and watched, mesmerized, as Kyoya twitched.

"Tamaki," Kyoya panted. "Put more put more fingers in."

Tamaki bit his lip and nodded.

Pushing another finger in, Tamaki watched as Kyoya writhed. The blond was clearly enjoying this but he was careful.

"More, Tamaki. Faster!"

He added a third finger and began scissoring them, he pushed in deeper as Kyoya demanded. Opening the man further, it was like Tamaki pushed a button when his fingers hit bulls-eye. Kyoya tried his best to stifle his cry but it came out loud and clear.

Tamaki grinned wolfishly and repeated struck that spot, delighted at the cries that echoed in the room.

Kyoya shook slightly as he opened his eyes to look at Tamaki. "I'm ready."

He poured lube onto his palm and coated Tamaki's cock.

Tamaki braced himself, and then with a deep breath he pushed his cock into Kyoya. The head had breached the sphincter, the rest of Tamaki's length slid in easier.

Tamaki felt himself slide into Kyoya, freak damn, this was hot, his whole cock was now inside of Kyoya and he was tight. He waited a few seconds as he slid himself right in, making sure not to hurt Kyoya at all.

Kyoya gripped the bed sheets like he depended on it. "Tamaki." He pleaded for Tamaki to thrust more. He moved his hips up indicating he was all right.

Tamaki got the point; he withdrew and thrust back in. The first thrust wasn't so smooth; it was fine because Kyoya still wanted it. The second thrust was a bit better. The third thrust caused a huge friction between them.

Kyoya's back arched as he screamed in want. Tamaki thrust faster, his pace evening out eventually. Every other thrust his Kyoya's sweat spot causing stars to appear in front of his eyes.

Kyoya shakily pulled off the glasses that had gotten fogged up. He had forgotten to take them off, thankfully no damage had occurred. He threw them from the bed as Tamaki thrust again. So much for undamaged.

Tamaki was losing control as he continued slamming himself inside Kyoya. This was a new sensation to him and it was frickin' awesome.

"Kyoya, you're so good," he managed to say in between thrusts. His hands slid in between Kyoya's as he gripped them and continued thrusting.

Kyoya gripped his hand receiving every end of the thrust, he was feeling pleasure and pain right now and had more stars now when Tamaki's other free hand went over his neglected cock and started pumping him.

"Kyoya," Tamaki began. "I'm going to!"

Kyoya squeezed down on the cock and smiled as Tamaki shot his load into his abused arse. He slid out with a wet plop. Tamaki's hand was limply stroking the neglected cock. Kyoya wrapped his free hand around Tamaki's and they both massaged the swollen erection until Kyoya lost control.

Cum coated their bellies as they lay together in a state of bliss.

"Kyoya? Can I...lick it?" Tamaki asked hesitantly, looking at the sticky white substance coating his lover's skin.

"It's what the poor people do," Kyoya mentioned with a shrug. "Apparently they don't have warmed, damp handkerchiefs ready for them to use so they just lick it off."

Tamaki looked scandalized. "We can't let Haruhi go through such a thing!"

Kyoya rolled his eyes, "Yes, you go tell her that."

Tamaki chuckled looking at him. "I guess we have to? We're her parents." He winked.

Tamaki walked his fingers on Kyoya's flat stomach, "So I can't lick it?" he asked. "And I realllyyyy want to ask where the heck you get all this information, but I guess I have to thank that pineapple laptop of yours." He laughed.

Kyoya whacked him upside the head. "Baka."

Tamaki smiled warmly. "But...I'm your baka, ne?"

Kyoya's lips twitched upwards into a smile. "Yes."

Their lips met for a softer kiss then they had even exchanged. Tamaki nibbled on Kyoya's lower lip then rolled off of him to retrieve a damp cloth.

He wiped Kyoya clean then hurriedly scrubbed off the quickly drying substance.

Kyoya sat up looking at Tamaki. The blond was indeed sweet and enchanting. He would truly enjoyed moments like these.

Tamaki smiled up at him, okay so, they were 'something' now right? He didn't know and he was shy to ask. But after what he just did with Kyoya what the hell was he shy for anyways? The shadow King was cool as ever!

Then his eyes widened. "The host club! They'll wonder where we ran off too, Haruhi!!!"

Kyoya rolled his eyes and reached over the bed to where his pants lay. He pulled out his cell phone from one of the pockets and dialed Hikaru's number.

"Something came up, Hikaru. I trust that you have kept the guests entertained? Good. Yes. Thank you. Goodbye."

Tamaki bounced. "So? How's Haruhi? What about the guests? Have the twins done something perverted?"

Kyoya stared at Tamaki, even after sex, STILL so frickin BOUNCY.

"Everyone's fine Tamaki. Calm down." Kyoya of course couldn't do any weird bouncing as his ass couldn't take bouncing right now.

"Oh no, don't you think we should go back? And like make an appearance, this is the first time I'm missing something like this. And what if the twins did something perverted?" He gasped dramatically, "Oh no! What if they did!?"

Kyoya put his glasses back and stared again at his seriously stupid boyfriend.

"I am not moving from this bed until morning so I suggest you get comfortable, Tamaki," Kyoya said sternly.

"But you're impossible to wake in the morning." Tamaki pouted.

A quick glare from Kyoya had the blond sitting on a corner of the bed, sulking. Kyoya took off his glasses and got comfortable. Just as he closed his eyes, Tamaki snuggled into him and whispered, "Love you."

Kyoya opened his eyes a little and looked at the blond who got awfully comfy near him. It was cold out and the heat they had from cuddling was just perfect.

So, Suou Tamaki loved him. Kyoya smiled, he just knew whatever he wanted, he got. This one was just slightly unexpected.

He turned snuggling closer to the blonde and raised his hand to put it around Tamaki. Just as the blond was dozing off and nearly facing dreamland he heard from afar something he never heard Kyoya say before.

"I love you too."

TBC…

A/n: Hehehe, xD Hope you people like that. And we're working on a sequel… a Tamaki Kyoya wedding. Hahaha. Yes, We are still on crack. :D Much love to this pairing :D.


	2. Proposal

This is the crack-iest fic I have –ever- done, but it's superbly fun, I RP'ed with Nitwittie (ffnet) there are a lot of cut scenes because it was just tooo much smut to be just 'M' Hahha, so if you want the smut cut scenes, email me at my profile page or go to my 'homepage' then go to-fanfictions & amv's-uncensoredCrazy for my bestfriend' also at my profile. OR… just easily go to my livejournal with the same name Yukishuii. ( Parts 1-5)

Remember this is a fun crack fic, so many things might be out of hand D It's for the fun of reading and fulfilling one's fantasy of these two boys and their father. So have fun reading Giggles.

Warning: This is a yaoi fic, the 'M' says it all, so if you don't like man love the 'back' button is a click away :D . And I am serious, this is super Yaoi so if you don't like, save yourself.

Summary: Kyoya and Tamaki decide to hit it off with each other after the Ouran high festival, resulting to another kind of relationship in their lives. But it wont be easy for these two boys when both their fathers find out. TamaxKyo , YuzuruxYoshio

**XXX**

"Yoshio," Yuzuru said, his voice dropping lower. "We can't let our sons stray onto the path we did."

"I agree wholeheartedly," Yoshio replied, leaning further into the sofa in his past lover's office. "Your son will marry the girl to prevent any accidents from happening."

"Very well," Yuzuru whispered, almost sadly.

Yoshio couldn't help it. He stood up and pulled the man into a warm embrace.

Yuzuru closed his eyes when Yoshio pulled him into a hug. After so long he still longed for Yoshio's touch. How did things become that way? Lucky for them they had seen how close Tamaki was with that Haruhi girl. That was a good thing… right?

Now, all they have to do was tell Tamaki something he wanted to hear. He had heard from his spies that Tamaki had been very friendly with Haruhi… all the better then.

He tightened Yoshio's embrace around him.

"I love my son," Yuzuru admitted. "And I know you love Kyoya despite your actions towards him. We can't let them suffer as we have."

"Let's go talk to them." Yoshio regretfully pulled out of the hug and walked out the door briskly, leaving a depressed Yuzuru behind.

"Gomen nasai, Tamaki," he whispered into the empty room. "Things will be better this way for the both of you."

"Kyoya…" Tamaki poked lazily at his best friend turned boyfriend. "Wakey wakey." He placed his lips on the other boy's shoulder. He had a fabulous night so to speak and for once he didn't host some party all the way through the end. His host club did. He didn't feel bad about it because he got to spend the night at Kyoya's place. Ahem. And in his bed.

He cuddled near Kyoya, still poking him to get up. He knew a sleepy Kyoya was a grumpy yet cute one.

"Kyoya," Tamaki purred, straddling the sleeping boy.

He rubbed the length of his body against Kyoya's, grinning as his erection ground against his boyfriend's. He continued grinding his hips into the slowly awakening boy's. Once his eyes had slit open to stare at Tamaki in confusion, the boy leaned forward and placed his lips against Kyoya's.

"I need you so badly, Kyoya."

Once Kyoya's beauty sleep was disrupted usually the first thing he would do is turn monster on the person. He was about to bite Tamaki's head off when he was woken up but once he felt Tamaki's erection his eyes opened wide and he smirked.

Gods, Tamaki was active even in the wee morning hours. Interesting, Kyoya couldn't help but smile at that. He was proud he could do this to Tamaki.

Kyoya placed his hands on Tamaki's chest, "Tamaki, it's in the morning. And we just did it for the first time a few hours ago. Go get some sleep!" But his contradictory hands roamed down to Tamaki's hips. "Or not."

"Please," Tamaki whispered, eyes sultry and pleading. "I want to feel you in me."

Kyoya nearly moaned at the admission. He nodded and tried to sit up but his body would not move. It was too early for his body, even if his mind was ready.

Tamaki understood almost immediately what was wrong. He smirked. "Can I ride you, Kyo-chan?"

"Oh god yes." Kyoya grinned and grabbed a tube of lubricant.

Tamaki chuckled, when did he get so freaking naughty? Oh yes, when he started sleeping with Kyoya.

His black haired friend squeezed out enough liquid and slicked it over his cock, which was amazingly hard now. He wouldn't admit it but Tamaki seriously had this affect on him.

Tamaki put his hands over Kyoya and helped him rub the liquid on his length. They were both so ready.

Kyoya worked three of his fingers into Tamaki before the blond impatiently situated himself over Kyoya's cock. Slowly, Tamaki pressed the cock into his stretched hole and arched at the feeling.

It was painful.

"Kyoya," Tamaki whimpered. "It hurts."

"Bear with it, Tama-chan," Kyoya murmured soothingly, trying not to slam home.

Tamaki nodded shakily and took a deep breath before pushing down.

"Don't rush," Kyoya ordered. Tamaki was closing his eyes because he was in pain. He didn't know riding could hurt. He nodded at Kyoya's order and tried to relax.

He pushed himself down even deeper. He moaned when he felt Kyoya's full length in him. Kyoya bit his lip and held onto Tamaki's hip.

"Can I…" Tamaki panted, "Can I ride now?"

"Ride all you want." Kyoya said his eyes full of lust and love for Tamaki.

Tamaki smiled and started riding.

His legs began to cramp but he was getting closer to completion. The pain had slowly ebbed away as he bounced up and down, turning into burning pleasure.

"Kyoooooo." Tamaki panted as he leant forward to capture Kyoya's lips.

The ebony haired boy was flushed and his eyes were half-lidded in pleasure. "I'm so close, Tamaki. Ride me harder, baby."

Tamaki bit his lip to stifle a giggle. Baby?

Wow, Tamaki was surely rubbing off on Kyoya with more than one ways or another. Tamaki tried to stifle his giggle because Kyoya saying 'baby' was like snow in summer.

He loved Kyoya even more with that. He obeyed his boyfriend's request, "I'll ride you very hard…baby." Oh now that he had to chuckle at.

Kyoya wanted to hit Tamaki but the blond rode him harder heightening up both of their pleasure. He could feel himself slamming into Tamaki's walls and he didn't even have to get up to do it. But he had enough of strength to lift his hand to pump Tamaki's cock.

"Nh… Kyo…chan…" Tamaki gasped, "I'm going to c-,"he spurted out all over on Kyoya's hand. "um…"

Kyoya bucked into the tight hole as it vibrated around his erection and climaxed. "Hush," he whispered tiredly when Tamaki tried to talk.

Kyoya pulled Tamaki into his arms and held the boy tightly. They lay contently in each other's arms, unaware of the danger approaching them.

The door opened and Yoshio entered the room, ready to say something. He froze and stared at his son and Tamaki.

"No."

Hell no.

That was what was going through Yoshio's head. Hell no. He was not seeing what was in front of him. It was just a dream. He shut his eyes tight and opened it again.

Kyoya was on his bed… that was normal.

Naked with Tamaki…that wasn't so normal. And the picture wasn't going away no matter how many times Yoshio shut his eyes. This shit was real!

What he dreaded the most for his son was in front of his eyes. His blood pressure just went up.

Tamaki who was on the bed with Kyoya nearly shrieked with surprise when he saw Kyoya's dad at the door and he did not look happy.

"Otou-san… don't you know how to knock?" Kyoya asked coolly.

Tamaki glared at Kyoya and yelped when he realized that their bodies were completely exposed. He scrambled to cover them up with a blanket.

"Oo-Ootori-san, um..."

"I don't want to hear it," Yoshio snapped. "Get dressed, both of you. Kyoya we will discuss this later once the Suohs have taken their leave."

"Otou-san."

"Keep quiet!"

Yuzuru walked into the room and his eyes closed in pain. "Too late," he whispered, hoping no one heard.

"Otou-san? I mean..." Tamaki hurried to correct himself.

"Otou-san is fine, Tamaki," Yuzuru said quickly.

"It..It is?" Tamaki blinked at his father. But he was too worried about what his own father and especially Kyoya's father thought about this situation. His own father looked sad but not angry.

But Kyoya's dad… hell he was always scary but just now he was at his worst. He looked at Kyoya who looked pretty tired and like he knew he was in trouble.

"Kyoya…" Tamaki started then remembered his father was there.

"Otou-san… what're you doing here?"

"We were celebrating your future arranged marriage to Fujioka Haruhi," Yuzuru said, eyes hardening visibly as he tried not to back down on his decision.

"WHAT!?" both Tamaki and Kyoya cried out.

"Otou-san! I can't marry Haruhi! She's like a daughter to me and I don't love her. I love..." he blushed. "I love Kyoya."

"It is too late, the marriage has been planned and both Haruhi and her...father have agreed to it."

"But I don't agree to it!" Tamaki jumped up his blanket falling off.

"Tamaki… you're exposing yourself." Kyoya said.

"Oh..OH!" Tamaki quickly pulled up his blanket around his waist. Yuzuru shook his head, his son was a klutz as always.

"Otou-san! Why didn't you tell me this? I didn't agree… I love Kyoya!" he blushed again. His white cheeks were darkened with pink.

Yuzuru shook his head, "All of the fathers agreed. This is to be done." He looked at both Kyoya and Tamaki, they reminded him so badly of his own relationship with Yoshio… he didn't want to be the bad guy in this. But he knew he was.

"All?" Kyoya's eyes shifted from Tamaki to Yuzuru, "Does this involve my father as well Suoh-san?"

"It damn well involves me," Yoshio snarled, losing his composure. His feelings were going haywire and his own relationship with Yuzuru felt more haunting than ever.

"Get dressed, we will wait outside."

Kyoya and Tamaki waited until their fathers were out of the room before allowing themselves to crawl into each other's embrace.

"What are we going to do, Kyoya?"

"We'll figure something out."

"How? My father just set me up with… my daughter!" Tamaki was horrified now. He hugged Kyoya even more tightly, "I honestly love you Kyoya." He drew away and cupped his best friend's face and stared into his eyes. "Even if this doesn't work out, I'll still love you." He blushed even more. He couldn't believe he could say those. Well being a host it was normal, but saying it with sincerity…

It was different and real.

He leaned down and captured Kyoya's lips.

Kyoya closed his eyes and savored the sweet kiss. He might not admit it, but he wouldn't give Tamaki to anyone.

"Don't be stupid Tamaki. It'll work out."

"If anyone can make it work, it's you, Kyoya," Tamaki said with a small proud smile. "Let's get through this together though."

Kyoya grabbed Tamaki's hand once they finished dressing and hurried them out of his room to face their fathers.

"Father," Tamaki began.

"We're leaving, Tamaki." Yuzuru beckoned his son to follow after him.

Tamaki did not move. Yoshio glared at him. "Step away from my son. You will have your wedding to plan soon. Such behavior is indecent."

Kyoya tightened his hold on Tamaki's hand. "That's impossible because Tamaki is marrying me."

He turned to his best friend and lover. "Marry me, love?"

Tamaki froze.

What the fuck-

That was what Yoshio had wanted to say but restrained himself. He felt a vein pop somewhere on his forehead, it was clearly visible.

Oh dear-

Yuzuru knew today was going to be a long frenetic day especially if Yoshio was around. Well good luck boys, he silently wished for them. He might not agree but Tamaki was seriously into his best friend, and it reminded him so much of himself.

Oh my fusdklfjsdkghaduck.

Was what went through Tamaki's head as he stared dumbfounded at Kyoya whom he never heard such words from.

Silence. Tamaki was still shocked.

"Well?" Kyouya asked, "You can't keep your man waiting."

Yoshio choked.

"What have you done to Kyoya?!" Tamaki yelled, pointing at the annoyed looking boy. Tears welled up in his eyes. "How can you be so cruel? Using my love for Kyoya like that to hurt me!"

"Tamaki!" Kyoya pulled the blond into a deep kiss. "Will you marry me, Ootori Kyoya, Tamaki?"

Tamaki went limp in the embrace and began to smile slowly. "Really?"

"Yes or no?"

"Yes," Tamaki said softly.

Kyoya smiled. "Then its settled then." He hugged Tamaki who squeezed him tight.

"I love you Kyoya," Tamaki said happily nearly forgetting their fathers were in the room.

Yoshio choked again, Yuzuru had to go over and pat his back slowly but Yoshio would have none of this, he slapped Yuzuru's hand away and walked towards Kyoya.

"Isnt it enough you disgraced me by joining the host club? Then you do this?! With him?! It's unacceptable! I do not agree! YOU Suoh, will marry Haruhi and that is it. You have disgraced enough people," he shouted.

Tamaki gasped and dread filled him. He didn't like people shouting at him, especially his fiancés father! He wilted.

Kyoya saw the change in his love and glared at his father. "You have no right to dictate my life any more. We are of age and are free to make our own decisions."

Yoshio raised his hand and brought it down. Kyoya braced himself but never felt the blow. He had heard the slap of skin on skin.

Tamaki bowed his head, hiding his bruising cheek. "Don't touch Kyoya."

Yuzuru's eyes widened. "Tamaki."

Yoshio withdrew his hand quickly, "You…"

Tamaki rubbed his cheek, "I'm sorry Ootori-san, but please don't touch Kyoya. He's been bruised enough, if you want you can hit me, but not him."

If Yuzuru wasn't proud of Tamaki before, he sure was now. He smiled slightly at what Tamaki did, Yoshio turned red but still furious. Kyoya was very surprised. He looked at Tamaki and wondered how much more could he love him?

"Tamaki…"

"I'm all right," Tamaki reassured, smiling slightly. "I just don't want you to hurt anymore. If it means sharing the pain then I'll happily do it."

"Tamaki, you." Kyoya was speechless.

Yuzuru's heart broke. He made a snap decision and placed his hand on Yoshio's shoulder.

"Let them be. We can't do anything about this."

"But," Yoshio started.

"We've lost, can't you see that?" Yuzuru snapped.

Yoshio gritted his teeth, "You ALWAYS give up on everything. 'We've lost' wasn't that what you said when you voluntarily happily wounded me?" he suddenly shouted at Yuzuru.

"…Suddenly I don't think this is about us," Tamaki said staring at their fathers. Kyoya placed a hand on Tamaki's cheek and felt the heat from the slap. He caressed him while watching his and Tamaki's dad too.

"Definitely not about us any more. Interesting…"

Yuzuru gulped and looked at his shoes. "I've apologized and I know that it was my fault we fell apart. I did love her though. You weren't in love with me back then either. You thought you were but it wasn't until I left and married her that you realized my feelings. It was too late for us. I don't want that to happen to our sons. I don't want them to feel the pain we went through. Please, Yoshio."

"You were always weak and annoying. You let your grandmother manipulate you to marry someone else. Then you go have affairs with other people and fall in love. I was more loyal than you were Suoh. " He gritted his teeth, not forgetting what had happened. "Honestly the pain we went through wouldn't have happened if you did something," Yoshio said composing himself.

"Only after all these years you decide to say this and in front of our children? Yoshio I did love you! You weren't in love with me until I got married "

Now Tamaki and Kyoya's attention was seriously caught. "Very very interesting," Kyoya said.

"For the kid's sake…Yoshio please--," he begged.

"No," he cut him off. "If you don't want this to happen to our sons, then don't let them do stupid things like get married." He walked abruptly to Kyoya and grabbed his hand. "We're going back Kyoya."

"What? Otou-san no-," Kyoya protested.

"Enough is enough Kyoya, you have hurt me far too much," he said in a menacing voice. Kyoya bit his lip.

"But otou-san, this is our house," Kyoya said, wondering just how far his father was gone.

Yoshio paused and turned to glare at his son then transferred the glare to Yuzuru. "Get out!"

Yuzuru clenched his teeth and made for the door. "We're leaving, Tamaki. Come."

"No," Tamaki said. He turned to Kyoya. "We can't let them do this to us. Look how miserable they are!"

Yuzuru winced.

Yoshio glared at Tamaki, "Listen boy, I'm just annoyed right now because of what's happening. Everything will go back to normal when you listen to your elders and leave my son alone."

Tamaki shook his head, "I'm sorry to disobey you Ootori-san." And honestly he was, he would never be rude to an elderly before, except maybe Ranka-san. "But I won't leave unless this is resolved."

Kyoya sighed. "Tamaki." He started to walk towards him before his father drew out his hand and blocked him from moving any further.

Kyoya looked at the hand and then at Tamaki. He held Tamaki's eyes with his own as he pushed aside the hand and embraced his love.

"We'll leave," Kyoya said, looking at his father. "Together, we will leave you be. You have three other sons to manipulate. I will not apologize for escaping your clutch."

"Kyoya," Tamaki said happily.

Yuzuru looked at Yoshio. "I can't put them through our pain."

"I apologize for being as weak as I am but the boys will stay with me until all is settled. I will speak to Haruhi's father about the marriage as well," Yuzuru said, voice wavering when Yoshio's glare intensified.

Yoshio just stared at Yuzuru when he said that, "And you're the one to always give in first." It was obvious Yoshio was pissed but he was also tired of this. He realized the both of the young ones were damn hard to get through with.

"Whatever," he finally said. He had a huge headache and couldn't go on with this any longer. "Just… whatever." He turned away and left the three of them there.

"Yoshio," Yuzuru whispered.

Yoshio did not hear him as he turned the corner into the next hallway.

"What are you doing, otou-san?" Tamaki asked. "Go after him!"

"What?" Yuzuru asked, incredulous.

Kyoya cleared his throat. "I know my father well enough by now to understand he still loves you. He has, in his way, given us his permission to marry. Now all that's left is for him to have a chance at happiness."

"Dad, go!" Tamaki said pointing at the direction Yoshio went.

Kyoya gave a little chuckle, "Mind you Suoh-san, it wouldn't be wrong tying that up," he said.

"Plus you can do Kyoya a favor by calming Ootori-san down," Tamaki said from next to Kyoya who side glanced at him after he said that.

Yuzuru laughed at the two boys, "Thank you boys but I don't know…"

Tamaki covered his ears and prepared to kick his father in the direction that Yoshio went in.

"All right!" Yuzuru dodged the foot and sped off after Yoshio.

Tamaki grinned and threw his arms around Kyoya. "What should we do now that everything has been settled?"

"I thought it would have taken us longer to solve the issue, but your father's conviction sped things along," Kyoya commented.

"Other than that, I can think of a few things we can do," he purred, licking a slow line up Tamaki's cheek.

Tamaki grinned at Kyoya, "It's funny but since you confessed to me, you've been quite shameless. And that's all in 24 hours!"

Kyoya smirked and bit Tamaki's ear, "These last 24 hours have been as hectic as hell, and you're not helping a single bit with the comments."

Tamaki hooked his fingers in Kyoya's collar and pulled him into the bedroom once again. "This time it's your turn."

"I've been waiting two years to do this stuff to you, Tamaki," Kyoya growled lowly. "It's about time I showed you just why mommy wears the pants."

Tamaki bit his lip, eyes sparkling with lust. He lay back on the bed and sensually ran his hand down his clothed body. "Take these off."

Kyoya smiled and crawled onto the bed, "Love to," he said slowly stripping Tamaki off his garments.

They were young, and apparently very sexually active, also worried for their fathers, but right now this was more important. Kyoya nearly wanted to die at the fact that he proposed to Tamaki but he hoped the boy forgot that.

The blond grinned and wound his arms around Kyoya's neck. "I like it when mommy wears the pants." The lovely lust filled eyes continued to sparkle with a hint of mischievousness.

"Let's celebrate our engagement," Tamaki said huskily, edging Kyoya's boxers off.

Kyoya paused for a moment. "Are we really engaged?" he asked, almost in wonder.

"Yes," Tamaki confirmed, pressing his lips against Kyoya's. "You just need to get the rings now," he murmured against his fiancé's lips.

Kyoya smiled and captured them in a needy kiss. He bit a slow path down Tamaki's chest.

Kyoya grasped their cocks in his hand and ground his hips into Tamaki's. They gasped and moaned at the sensation, eyes attempting to stay open.

"Oh Kyoya," Tamaki breathed his lovers name as he tightened his grip on his neck.

**(( So, basically the smut here is beyond M honestly, you have to email me at my profile page or press my homepage to get to fictions to get the long smut bit in here. Or at my LJ Hehe hehe, it was just something I couldn't post in FFnet))**

"I love you so much Kyoya," Tamaki said as he squeezed Kyoya closer to him.

"And again. I love you too," Kyoya said, still breathing heavily. "I believe… you accepted my proposal?"

"Yeah, but aren't daddies suppose to propose? Lets rewrite." He chuckled cutely. "But… I can't concentrate much with you still being in me." He blushed.

Kyoya cleared his throat and made to slide out, but Tamaki stopped him. "Leave it in. I want you to feel the mess you made in me."

Kyoya blushed and nodded faintly. Tamaki laughed and tightened his hold on Kyoya.

"Let's sleep now, we can work out everything that is left tomorrow."

"I thought you couldn't think clearly?" Kyoya muttered into Tamaki's hair.

Tamaki smirked and kissed Kyoya chastely. "I lied."

"Baka… Tamaki," Kyouya said, as he lay close with his lover who had his arms around him and kept him near. He didn't want to let Kyoya go no matter what.

"Yeah… only yours," he said as his eyes drooped.

They both slept in each other's arms- blissfully.

**xxx**

**A/n: My crack-iest fic ever hahaha. Anyways, there is the wedding, last chapter. Me and Nitwittie are done with the story but it was soo long, I decided to break it up to 2 chapters. The 3rd chapter would be the last one. Trust me chap 3 Is way cracky. Lovely! But cracky xD hahah, a good laugh if anyone wants. These two are hot.**


	3. Wedding

This is the crack-iest fic I have –ever- done, but it's superbly fun, I did with Nitwittie (ffnet) there are a lot of cut scenes because it was just tooo much smut to be just 'M' Hahha, so if you want the smut cut scenes, just go to my livejournal - Yukishuii Crazy for my bestfriend uncensored chap 1-5.

Remember this is a fun crack fic, so many things might be out of hand D It's for the fun of reading and fulfilling one's fantasy of these two boys and their father. So have fun reading Giggles.

Warning: This is a yaoi fic, the 'M' says it all, so if you don't like man love the 'back' button is a click away :D . And I am serious, this is super Yaoi so if you don't like, save yourself.

Summary: Kyoya and Tamaki decide to hit it off with each other after the Ouran high festival, resulting to another kind of relationship in their lives. But it wont be easy for these two boys when both their fathers find out. TamaxKyoX Tama, YuzuruxYoshio

**XXX**

Tamaki gave Haruhi that dazzling smile she secretly loved. "Haruhi, I truly do adore you-,"

Kyoya coughed.

"As a daughter," Tamaki quickly put in, "But you know I always want to protect you and take care of you. Marrying you was something that our fathers conjured up without us knowing. And being caught in a loveless marriage… I wouldn't want to see my daughter go through that!" His eyes widened as he thought about it.

Ranka glared at Tamaki, "Hey! How many times do I have to say that I'M her only father?!" He powwed Tamaki with his fist like always.

Kyoya looked at Ranka-san and smiled, "So I guess that means we are all alright?"

Ranka looked at Kyoya for a while, racking through his brains, looked at Haruhi who smiled lightly and nodded, he then nodded as well "Yes, Kyoya, we are." He smiled.

"Thank you," Tamaki said, an honest smile on his lips.

To his surprise, Ranka smiled gently at him. "No, thank you. I thought that this marriage would be good for the both of you, but perhaps I wasn't listening clearly when Haruhi told me that your love was only platonic."

Haruhi glared at him. "You admit that now?"

Ranka smiled nervously. "Aah, yes. Sorry, my beloved daughter! Otou-san was too lost in his excitement to understand!"

Tamaki jumped up. "Hah! You don't listen to her properly!"

"Neither do you," Haruhi muttered.

Ranka narrowed his eyes and jumped up, "I was excited! Besides if it weren't for you and your horrible miscalculated advances onto my daughter none of this would've happened."

"But I'm her otou-san!" Tamaki started.

"Oh don't you start-," Ranka and Tamaki started arguing again.

Haruhi shook her head, "If only they took time to listen properly."

"You're really alright with this Haruhi?" Kyoya asked looking at her as the two wacko men were still at each other.

Haruhi looked down at her tea then looked up to see her father and Tamaki arguing.

"Yeah…" she nodded once, then looked at Kyoya. "Yes I am." She nodded again. "I just want you and sempai to be happy."

Kyoya didn't miss the pain in her eyes when she looked back at Tamaki. "Thank you," he said, meaning more than one thing.

She nodded, understanding exactly what he meant. "I hope you will make each other happy."

"We already have," Kyoya replied, not missing a beat.

"Come, Tamaki. We have other things to do, like planning a wedding."

Tamaki stopped arguing abruptly. "Let's go then!" He waved goodbye to Haruhi, smiling fondly.

Once the boys were out of the place Ranka shook his head, "Teenagers these days. And I thought I was a problem." He laughed.

Haruhi stared at the door for a long time, then looked at her father and smiled brightly, "Otou-san, what do you say we have ohtoru?"

Ranka clapped his hands, "Good idea! er-what?" Haruhi laughed and dragged him out.

**XXX**

"That went well!" Tamaki said happily in the car as they drove home.

"Umhmmm…" Kyoya said… it amazed him how CLUELESS Tamaki was. "I haven't seen my father today. Not that it's something new…"

"Oh yeah… I wonder how your dad is… how mine is?" Tamaki said.

At Ootori Manor -

Yoshio smiled for the first time in a long while. "Do you think we could give ourselves another chance?"

"Do you think we deserve it?" challenged Yuzuru, a smile playing on his lips.

They kissed tenderly. "Definitely."

"We should thank our sons," Yuzuru said.

Yoshio looked a little disgruntled but nodded. "Yes, we shall celebrate their engagement tonight."

"I love you,"

Yuzuru said, leaning in to kiss Yoshio again.

"I just know I'm making a decision I totally hate… but won't regret," Yoshio said, shaking his head talking about both the wedding and their get together.

He looked at Yuzuru. "…. Me too," he said quietly.

Yuzuru beamed up ever so happily and kissed him deeper and harder now.

"Let's stop before we get carried away again. While our sons might be up to it, we're old men now, our bones can't handle it," Yoshio said, getting up from the messy bed.

He helped Yuzuru out of the bed and led him to the bathroom so that they could get cleaned up.

**XXX**

Tamaki beamed in front of Kyoya.

"What?" Kyoya asked, holding his clipboard and looking at Tamaki as people bustled around the place.

"I got an idea." Tamaki said beaming.

"Umm hmm care to share?" he asked. "And nothing fancy, Tamaki. We're only having family and friends… hardly much family but more friends, so nothing fancy okay?"

Tamaki nodded like a dog, "Kyoya… wear this!"

He held up an ivory long A-lined shaped dress. "It's Vera Wang!"

Kyoya glared. "You only need one cock in a relationship, two's just pleasurable. How does castration sound, Tamaki?"

Tamaki's blood drained out of his body and turned white. In a meek voice Tamaki said, "Me..Meann Okaasan…"

Lightning flashed in the background and Kyoya's glasses glinted menacingly before he turned around and ordered that the dress be burned.

Tamaki shuddered as he felt the coldness coming from boyfriend's aura. Then he screamed, "NO, It's VERA WANG! She makes the BEST Wedding dresses! And it looks awesome on dark haired tall people like you!!!!"

Kyoya turned, glasses flashing.

Tamaki hushed and shook slightly as he repressed his comments.

"Tamaki, I understand you wish to help but wouldn't you rather have a chat with Haruhi? I believe she's a tad distressed that her daddy is getting married."

Tamaki looked at dress and attempted to get it back from under Kyoya's nose.

"Haruhi?" He stopped. "HARUUUHIIIII!!!" He suddenly jumped up, remembering he had totally forgotten about how Haruhi was doing. "Why is she upset? What daddy? Is her daddy getting married?" For a moment thinking it was her real father, "OHHHHHH" Then he realized. "Why would she be upset? Haruhi is upset???!!" His eyes sparkled.

"I must go to her immediately!" Tamaki cried, flinging himself out of the room.

Kyoya shook his head and repressed the tinge of jealousy bubbling up within him. It was only Haruhi after all, yes...only Haruhi. Growling under his breath as his light mood evaporated, Kyoya set his brow and began planning the wedding.

He wouldn't let her ruin it for him, not after all the trouble he went through.

Kyoya looked at the dress and sighed, did Tamaki really want him to wear that? He took it and kept it away... Just...in case. Kyoya cringed, he didn't know how much Tamaki could affect him-it was bad. But no one would know he kept it anyways, he'd burn it after he knew Tamaki wasn't really serious about it-not like he was going to wear it anyways. Now back to the chickens…

Tamaki ran off to look for Haruhi, he was slightly happy that the girl was 'upset' but at the same time he wanted to comfort her so she wouldn't be! He hated it when his daughter cried. "Haaruuuhiiiiii," he called out and turned a corner to find her there.

"Haruuhiii!!" He jumped up and glomped the girl.

Haruhi yelped then stood stock still. Her eyes closed in exasperation as she realized just who had glomped her.

"Hello, Tamaki-senpai," she greeted cordially.

"My poor daughter!" cried Tamaki. "I hate knowing you're so upset about my upcoming wedding!"

Haruhi pushed Tamaki off her head suddenly feeling angry. "Who said that? I'm happy for you and Kyoya-senpai. You two deserve each other."

Tamaki did not notice the slight bitterness in her tone. He bounded back over to Kyoya.

"Where should we put the chickens?" gruffly asked a deliveryman.

"Take them directly to the kitchen. The butchers are waiting," Kyoya instructed.

Tamaki heard and looked at his fiancé in shock. "We can't kill those chickens!"

"What will we eat if we don't?" Kyoya asked sarcastically.

Tamaki fled to a corner to sulk. Mushrooms popped up around him. A chef who had been waiting to direct the deliveryman to the kitchen inspected the mushrooms before gathering them into a basket.

"These mushrooms are amazingly fresh," he commented.

"Indeed they are, aren't they?" Kyoya said proudly as Tamaki continued growing mushrooms.

"Kyoya! Why do you have to be so mean? They're live chickens for goodness sake!" Tamaki said like a little boy still all in his corner.

Kyoya wrote something on his clipboard and looked at Tamaki. "Tamaki, stop sulking and take those mushrooms over there. Throw it in the chicken pot roast."

Tamaki squealed again and continued sulking, popping up more mushrooms.

"Thank you master Kyoya and Tamaki, these are all the mushrooms I need for my chicken entrées. And it'll all be mostly chicken!" the chef said happily going back into the kitchen.

Kyoya rolled his eyes at his still sulking boyfriend and draped an arm over his shoulder. "Do get up, Tamaki. I want this wedding to be perfect for tonight. We've forsaken so many traditions just by organizing everything by ourselves, instead of taking the day off to relax. Father isn't pleased either. We weren't supposed to see each other today until the wedding, yet look at us. After all we've gone through, please, for one day, just accept everything that's happening. I feel almost as if you don't want this wedding to happen."

Tamaki stopped sulking and turned to look at his lovely fiancé's face. "I know, but you're wrong. I do want this to happen. I know your father is not okay with this… but mine is! And so am I!" he said energetically. Then he smiled as he leaned to kiss Kyoya's lips, "And I agree with everything but the chicken slaughtering"

At that moment they heard a few chickens wail.

"Too late." Kyoya smirked before he gave another kiss to Tamaki before the blond cried and went off to a corner again.

The twins coughed. "Tono, Kyoya-sempai, it's about time you two got dressed."

"We still have 4 hours until the wedding though," Tamaki said, confused.

Kyoya shook his head and left to get dressed. The twins looked at Tamaki with raised eyebrows. When Tamaki opened his mouth to object, their eyes glinted dangerously. He shuddered and nodded.

"Thank you for telling me to dress, Hikaru, Kaoru. I might have forgotten otherwise," Tamaki said before running off to change.

Hikaru and Kaoru shook their heads.

"I really don't know how Kyouya-sempai is going to handle that oaf." Hikaru told his brother who nodded.

"Totally. But I don't know who I pity more actually." The both laughed thinking about it. Then sighed at the same time.

"Wouldn't it be different?" Hikaru asked.

Kaoru smiled and shook his head, "They were mom and dad before… so no, no difference." They both smiled as they walked back into the hall, continuing to help tie up loose ends in the ceremony before it starts.

"Start the music!" Yoshio said, smiling reluctantly.

Tamaki licked his lips nervously as he stared at Kyoya who stood across from him. They had decided that since they were both men, they would simply begin by standing across from each other instead of walking down the aisle.

The pastor opened his book. He looked at Tamaki and then Kyoya.

"Shall we proceed?" he asked, voice wizened with age.

Tamaki and Kyoya nodded, yes they were proceeding. Everyone was seated appropriately. The host club members got the first seats. It could be seen that the host club members were happy this was happening.

The pastor started the tradition of talking a lot, but paused every few minutes when he asked the crowd if they would want to stop the wedding for any reason or forever hold their peace.

For a moment there Tamaki actually worried because, who knows? There would be people disagreeing to this marriage.

Kyoya however looked calm and cool, but his eyes occasionally darted to a few men in black suits around the hall. Kyoya had it ready that if anyone wanted to disagree and stop the wedding the men in black suits would handle it before they could even raise their hands.

So, no one did anything, and they proceeded to their vows.

"Will you, Suoh Tamaki take Ootori Kyoya to be your lawfully wedded husband?" the pastor asked.

"Yes," Tamaki said, face strangely serious.

Kyoya understood that Tamaki wanted to show him that he truly meant it. In response, Kyoya smiled widely.

"Will you, Ootori Kyoya take Suoh Tamaki to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"Of course."

"Then it is done. I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss the husband," the pastor said, closing his book.

"Mon ami," Tamaki whispered against Kyoya's lips, before kissing the man senseless.

The whole hall burst out with joy, congratulating them and throwing confetti into the air. The Hitachiin brothers were hugging each other saying stuff like 'Milord is married, mom is married', Honey was jumping for joy on his chair while Mori smiled and clapped happily. Haruhi was with her father, smiling widely at her two close friends who finally got together.

"So do I carry you and run down the aisle?" Tamaki asked grinning near his husband's face.

Kyoya gave him a menacing look, "Do that and I make sure this will be the most memorable wedding day you will ever have."

"Looking forward for it." Tamaki couldn't help but laugh and kiss Kyoya again. With that another rupture of noise went off in the hall as the girls went moe, and everyone else giggled with happiness for the two boys.

They grasped each other's hands and walked down the aisle, smiling and waving at their friends and family. Just before they left the hall, Tamaki grinned and pulled out a bouquet. He closed his eyes and threw it over his head. Haruhi gasped as she caught it. She smiled sadly but perked up quickly and grinned.

Tamaki winked at her before he and Kyoya left. They laughed and ran to the limo that awaited them.

The twins were wiping their tears, along with the others in the crowd.

"Well, at least we know they can spend all their life happy together," Hikaru said.

"If they could stand each other for those last 2 years… another 50 will be a breeze." Kaoru blew into his tissue.

Haruhi hugged the bouquet of flowers. "Yeah, those two idiots." She grinned.

While inside the car, Tamaki continued kissing Kyoya, the kiss shouldn't have been different but it was somehow, probably because they were officially together. It couldn't get more official than this.

"I love you Ootori Kyoya."

"I love you Ootori Tamaki," Kyoya murmured, biting Tamaki's lips.

"Oh, Kyoya," Tamaki moaned.

The driver up front rolled down the glass separating them and glared. "Save it for your honeymoon, you two. I don't fancy cleaning those seats afterwards."

Kyoya arched a brow and the driver paled. "I'm sorry for my outburt, Ootori-san. I just..."

"It's all right," Tamaki interrupted. "Thanks for stopping us before we got too carried away."

Bang!

Kyoya's back hit the wall of the luxurious suite he got for their honeymoon. Tamaki kept on kissing him, devouring him, his hands quickly shedding his jacket and helping Kyoya out of his as well.

"Make love like newlyweds…darling?" Tamaki asked Kyoya softly while he was unbuttoning Kyoya's shirt. Kyoya was doing the same to Tamaki's shirt as well, he nodded.

"Whatever… honey." He smiled impishly when his hand went down to Tamaki's pants and rubbed against him.

Tamaki hopped up and wrapped his legs around Kyoya's waist. Kyoya flipped their positions around and groaned as Tamaki ground his hips.

"Minx," Kyoya said, playfully.

Tamaki lapped at Kyoya's lips, backing off slightly to look at him seductively. His voice was husky when he asked the million-dollar question.

"Who's topping, mommy?" he purred.

Kyoya felt his blood drain into his other head.

"Hmmm, I wonder who." Kyoya asked his love back while he dipped his head to suckle Tamaki's nipple through the white shirt.

**(( Here is where it has to cut off again and you have to go to PART 3 at my livejournal for the uncensored version hahha. Me and Nitwittie kinda had fun too much at this part. Yes who tops? Giggles.))**

Kyoya pulled Tamaki down to rest by his side. "God, I love you, Ootori Tamaki."

Tamaki smiled and cuddled against Kyoya, "I love you back Suoh Kyoya." He giggled. He lay next to Kyoya, basking in the afterglow. Tamaki still couldn't believe he was married and bounded to Kyoya forever. That didn't sound bad at all. He wasn't scared of being with Kyoya forever at all.

"I really love you."

**XXX**

**A/n: Ahahhaha xD Okay see what I meant by this is by far my CRACK-iest fic ever? And if you want to read the totally uncensored version you have to go to my livejournal- yukishuii, to get part 1-5 uncensored , I realize its easier to put there then all over the place. I think you would understand why I had to put it somewhere else because FFnet doesn't really allow my explicitness . But this was a fun fic to do with nitwittie. Cracky and fun, its all for the love of Tamaki and Kyouya!!! Hope you guys enjoyed that. Hahaha. Don't forget to review 3**


End file.
